Happy Valentine's Day Wolfram von Bielefeld
by eclst
Summary: A side-story to How do I say 'I love you'. This is actually a few years after 'ILY' so it can be read by itself. Summary: Will Yuuri and Wolfram be able to spend Valentine's Day together or apart?


Disclaimer: I do not own KKM

BETA:XEOHE

Yuuri: 19 years old

Wolfram: 17 years old

Enjoy!

* * *

Valentine's Day is around the corner, and yet I'm not excited about it. If my situation had been different then maybe I would be, but it's been a few months now and I haven't heard from him at all. The projects my classmates and I have been working on always remind me of him, of my Yuuri.

I can't take it anymore and decide to take a walk around the courtyard of the Royal Institute, but even that is not good enough; wherever I turn I see memories that have been imprinted by him… by us.

"_Wolfram, I love you," Yuuri whispered huskily in my ear as he hovered over me. I reclined against the rough bark, his hands on my waist._

_I shivered in ecstasy when I heard him and closed my eyes in reaction. When I opened them again, he was looking back at me. 'I love you too, Yuuri' I signed shyly, and I blushed in embarrassment. As I replied Yuuri clashed his lips into mine and the game for dominance begun, yet I gave up easily when I felt him tighten his arms around me. I decided to just place my hands around his neck, and we continued to kiss till we couldn't anymore._

Just remembering the day he said those words to me—the day it changed our lives—makes my heart ache, and unconsciously I place my fist on my heart. I feel the tears wanting to come out so with the same right hand I wipe those traitors away. I start heading back to my dorm when I see Murata near the fountain. What in the world is he doing here? And so I decide to find out.

I really don't like Murata; he annoys me—Mr. Know-It-All. I don't know how he and Yuuri became best friends either, but then they are. I approach him quietly enough, then I'm able to start hearing the conversation he is having on his phone.

"But nothing; I have everything under control."

He turns around casually and spots me: well that's that I suppose. So I sort of quicken my pace just a little and fix my posture. As I start heading closer I hear the name I was not expecting: "Well Shibuya! I'll talk to you soon. Bye." And he hangs up and smiles at me in acknowledgment.

"Why von Bielefeld, I wasn't expecting you to be in this part of the courtyard," he says, a little too innocently.

I roll my eyes in annoyance because he and I both know, it's all bull—!

'Was that Yuuri?' I ask. Well duh! Of course it was, but I asked because I need confirmation. It's the first thing that popped into my head.

Murata nods in agreement. He lifts his glasses with a finger. "Yes, yes it was," he nonchalantly replies. That good-for-nothing best friend of my boyfriend! GRRR! He knows why I'm asking!

I sigh in defeat, debating the one question I want to inquire about. I take a deep breath and sign, 'Did Yuuri ask about me?'

Murata starts thinking, and it sort of frightens me. He shakes his head and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry von Bielefeld, he didn't." And as he says this he pats my shoulder and walks away. I can't believe my ears. Why? I want to know; I need to ask. I quickly turn to see if I can still spot Murata, but unfortunately he's gone—just like that.

Why? Why won't Yuuri ask about me? Did he find someone else? I shake those thoughts away and run to my room, to my sanctuary. Once there I lock the door and head to my desk where I had left my phone a while back. I get a hold of it and flip it open: nothing. I frown in disappointment, thinking if I should text him or not… but I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, am one determined, spoiled, and stubborn boyfriend! Why, that good-for-nothing wimp better have a good excuse for having the time to text his equally good-for-nothing friend instead of me.

I take a deep breath and text him.

'Yuuri…'

I sigh in defeat, dragging my feet to the bed. I lie down and place my phone on the pillow next to me. Why do I feel so little when Yuuri is involved…? I roll around to face the window and watch the trees sway left and right beyond the glass.

Beep!

I turn to my phone to see the light blinking. I sit up with my legs crossed and flip the phone open.

'Hey Wolf, what's up?'

I raise my eyebrow as I read his text. Is this all that no-good wimp can say? Gah! Irritating!

'Wimp! -.- Is that all you have to say for yourself? You and I have not spoken to each other for months and yet I saw Murata on the phone speaking with you just a few minutes ago! That's all you can say to me?! --;;;;;;;'

My breathing starts to quicken a bit and I'm not surprised if it's because of that… that… WIMP!

Beep!

'^^;; He's the one who called'

Beep!

'Although.. I know that's not a good excuse right? You're my boyfriend. I should be calling you right?'

I blush as I read this and a smile appears on my face.

'Of course you wimp -.-' I text back. I place my phone in front of me, waiting for his next reply, but instead the phone rang.

Ring! Ring!

I answer, but there _is_ a problem with that… I can't speak! I sigh in annoyance and place the phone next to my ear.

"Hey Wolf, tap once for anything that's good and twice for no, ok?" I do as he says, and I gently tap once.

_Tap._

"I've missed you."

Due to the pride I have I 'hmmpphh' and…

_Tap Tap._

"Gee…" He disappointedly replies and knowing him I can predict him pouting as well. I tap once.

_Tap._

_Yuuri, please come home. Please come back to me. I miss you…_ those are the words I want to say. The words I crave on saying, but can't. It's frustrating! I can't express myself the way I want too! I hate it! No matter how adjusted I have become to my new lifestyle, I still feel frustrated. I feel hopeless. Yuuri is the only one who gives me the strength to continue, yet he's not here, with me…

The tears start falling and I realize I'm sobbing.

"Love, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry. Please… don't cry." I don't tap in return; I just let the tears fall freely and I know he felt them.

"I love you."

"I love you so much!"

"Wolfy-chan! I love you."

"Wolf… tap… please…"

_Tap._

"Good! Hey you know what I've been thinking about?"

_Tap._

"How you and I are like apple and cinnamon."

By now the tears have stopped and once more I dry my cheeks away with my sleeve. I manage a gentle smile.

Yuuri, you wimp…

_Tap._

"I love you, you know."

_Tap._

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to call or text for a while now. You see, I've been busy and I want to be able to finish as soon as possible so I can go home to you… I miss you Wolf."

I miss you too…

_Tap._

"I have to go. Now don't be spoiled and stubborn ok?" He lectures me. I roll my eyes in annoyance and respond.

_Tap._

I hear Yuuri chuckle. "I'll see you soon."

Click!

I inhale deeply and flop back on my bed. I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes, but close my eyes as sleep lures me in.

**333**

Today's "the dreaded day." The members of my club had decided on wearing something that resembled the holiday so of course I have no other choice but to comply. Thus I wear the following: a pink polo shirt (representing Valentine's Day of course) underneath a white striped shirt with the sleeves folded to my elbow, tight black jeans, and a pair of twill khaki street sneakers to finish the look.

I'm part of the art club so our booth is surrounded by art. We have a Valentine theme, and all of us take turns on sketching couples as part of our events. I have to admit, it's a very successful club day. Once my turn to take part of the booth is over I'm free to do as I please, so that's what I I'm doing.

I start walking around the courtyard, where all the other booths are. Some were selling Valentine's Day cupcakes while others have kissing booths. Of course, the kissing booth is way too busy! No surprise there right? I shake my head as I inwardly chuckle. What people will do on this day, right? I suddenly start craving food so I casually make my way to the cupcake booth. My friend Elizabeth is in charge with little Greta. Greta acknowledges my presence before Elizabeth does and she runs to me. I kneel down to embrace her.

'Hey Greta, busy day?'

Greta grins and nods in agreement. 'Sure is! It's my and Elizabeth's turn to deal with booth right now.'

I smile as I reply, 'I see.'

She grabs my right hand and pulls me to the booth where Elizabeth is now waiting for us. I wave at her and she waves back. Once there Elizabeth takes out a cupcake from a basket and hands it to me.

'Happy Valentine's Day Wolfram; this is from Greta and myself,' she signs.

I glance at Greta and she smiles at me. I smile in return and sign, 'thank you' with one hand.

Greta notices that some customers are approaching the booth and runs to greet them, leaving me with Elizabeth.

'So, Yuuri wasn't able to be here today,' Elizabeth states.

I frown as I shake my head. I place my cupcake on the table next to us. 'No, he couldn't make it,' I reply.

'Oh, I see.'

'Yeah.' I sign, looking down at the floor. Why couldn't Yuuri be here? I start getting lost in thought when I feel Elizabeth's hand grasp my arm and squeeze it in reassurance. I look up at her and she smiles and says, 'Hey, it will be ok. You'll see.'

I nod in agreement, 'Sure.'

She glances to where Greta is and notices that she needs help. 'Well, guess I need to go help Greta out. She and I will do some activities later tonight, so if you want to join, just come ok?'

I smile, reply, 'Ok' and grab my cupcake. I find myself walking some more.

As I stroll around I start to feel a little melancholic because all I see are couples. _Everywhere._ I must admit though… I'm jealous of them because on this "special" day they have something to celebrate. Sucks…

I keep on walking for a while, and after stopping did I realize I am on the same spot on the hill where Yuuri first told me he loved me. I gently touch the trunk of the cherry blossom tree and close my eyes for a few seconds.

"_I love you Wolf…"_

I quickly open my eyes and turn around, but to no avail. I thought I had heard him, but I guess that's all inside my mind… I look down to see how many of the booths are starting to light up as the night progresses. That also means the Valentine's dance is about to commence soon. I roll my eyes in annoyance and slide down to sit on the grass.

I eat my cupcake and watch the festivities going on below me. I know Elizabeth and Greta would love me to join them, but I don't want to ruin their mood really… I loudly sigh and pull my legs to my chest. I prop my chin on my knees.

Oh, Yuuri why couldn't you be here…

_Ping!_

I slowly pull my phone from my back pocket and slide it open to see who had texted me.

'Happy Valentine's Day 3'

I smile and reply,

'Happy Valentine's Day to you too, wimp'

_Ping!_

'Hey! I'm no wimp! But anywho; did you have fun?

I shake my head in disagreement, despite knowing he won't see me, as I read the text and answer back,

'It was ok, but something was missing…'

_Ping!_

'What?'

I feel my eyes water as I send,

'You were missing…'

I wait for a few minutes, but no reply came so I place my phone back in my pocket and focus on what was going on down in the courtyard.

"Yo! Von Bielefeld!" I turn to my right to see Murata running up the hill. Once he is near me he places his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Geez! You… and your… boyfriend… have a habit of… making me run…" he replies in between breaths. I shrug, going back to watching the festival.

Once he straightens himself up he coughs to get my attention and I look back to notice him, a little irked now.

"Anyways, they need your attention down there." And he jerks a thumb back to where he came from.

I raise an eyebrow in curiosity and ask, 'Why?'

He shrugs and replies, "I don't know, but you need to go."

I dwell on it for a while but I eventually gave in. I stand up and pat my pants to remove all that dust. As soon as I had finished I turn and start walking ahead of him, only to stop when I notice that he isn't even moving. 'Aren't you coming?'

"Nope! They don't need me." Then he starts shooing me away.

I walk down the hill and notice a peculiar sight: a small round table, covered with a white cloth and peppered with—as I got closer—many little red hearts. A small vase of red roses sat in the middle, and two chairs stood on either side. I reach the table and start brushing my finger on the flowers when suddenly I feel two strong arms encircle my neck.

I gasp and was about to move but I can't. Those arms didn't let me budge.

"Happy Valentine's Day Wolf," he whispers as he gently places butterfly kisses on the crook of my neck. At his caresses I slide my eyes close.

Yuuri…

"I'm sorry you had to spend the whole day without me, but I just had to make sure everything was ready and perfect," he murmurs. He loosens his hold on me so I can turn around to face him. Yuuri looks so gorgeous tonight! He is wearing a white shirt, sleeves folded to the elbows as well, a black open vest, dark blue boot cut jeans, and a pair of black Vans.

'Yuuri' I mouth, and a blush creeps to my cheeks. I lean forward to capture his lips. As I do Yuuri slides his hands to my waist and tightens his hold. I bite my lips in giddy anticipation, placing my hands on the back of his head. We kiss passionately, but gently, for there was no rush. Rush can be considered a part of lust, yet when you gently kiss and savior every movement and feeling that is happening, as we did, I call it passion and love.

As we run out of breath we stop and slowly open our eyes to gaze at each other. Yuuri then leans in and kisses my forehead, saying, "I love you Wolf". I smile and hold on tighter to him, before snuggling in his chest.

I love you too Yuuri, a lot!

We keep on hugging for a while when he and I hear music starting to play. I turn to see where the music is coming from, but I can't find the source. I sense Yuuri untangling himself from me. I look back to face him and see what was wrong but I notice an extended hand instead.

"Dance with me," he asks with confidence in his voice. I blush as I accept him and we start dancing the night away.

As we move, our steps tune in sync and become one. He grips me around my waist and I do the same to his shoulder.

"I want to thank you," Yuuri randomly says and I raise an eyebrow in curiosity. He smiles as he continues speaking.

"For being patient, understanding, loving, and for still being with me… even though I haven't been here for you." As he says this I see how his black eyes sadden and I frown. I place one of my hands on his cheek and start caressing in understanding. As I do he smiles and leans down to peck my neck. I giggle.

Once the music had ended he takes my hand and walks me to the near fountain. He takes my two hands and kisses both of them; all I am able to do is turn away in embarrassment and blush.

"Wolf…" Yuuri gently speaks. He lets go of my hands and I peek back at him. I can't read his expressions and I still don't know what to think, but I reply nevertheless,

'Yes?'

"You and I have been together for over two years' right?"

I nod in agreement.

"And you've been very patient with me. I can't promise anything as of yet… but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

My eyes widen and my lips say, 'Yuuri'

He chuckles, replying, "No, Wolf… I'm not proposing to you tonight." I frown and look down at the floor. Why does he have to ruin such a moment!

"But…" I slowly look up at him again and I see his right hand reaching for something inside his front pocket. "I'm making you a promise… You see if it had been up to me I would have taken you away with me as I finish my studies, but if I did that, your brothers would kill me. Plus we have to remember that you're just seventeen and technically still under their authority." Upon hearing this I roll my eyes in annoyance, because, of course, how can I forget that?

He keeps his smile as he continues, "Which is why I'm making a promise…" He pulls a long red velvet box and hands it to me, blushing. Timidly I accept the gift and slowly open it while he continues—with his very long speech I might add—, "A promise to you Wolfram von Bielefeld, that no matter what it takes and how much I might have to work to get your family's permission, I will marry you."

I finally get it open, and I can't believe my eyes. I glance at Yuuri for reassurance and he nods and smiles in approval. Inside that velvet box is a Tiffany and Co. key oval pendant in Midnight Blue, but what really surprises me is the engraving—our initials. I gently finger the necklace and find out it's somewhat long as I extend the chain.

I feel giddy all over again, and I move to put it around me but Yuuri holds a hand up.

"Here, let me do it." I give him the necklace and he walks to stand right behind me. Slowly and gently his hands hover above my neck and he puts it on. I grip the key. I don't want to let go.

Yuuri leans in to whisper in my ear, "You hold the key to my heart Wolf, so never let go for I'll be lost without you…" Everything he did tonight was wonderful and I can't hold my tears in any longer. I set them free and I turn around to capture my love's lips one more time for that night.

If only I could speak. If only I had my voice back for that one night I would have said, "Yuuri Shibuya you have captured my heart since that faithful day" but… I didn't need to say anything because he already knew that; as we kissed he smiled in acknowledgment.

Yuuri Shibuya, the key you have given me… I will never let anyone else hold….

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this little special ^_^

Reviews Are welcome with open arms! And the key Yuuri Gave Wolf reminds me of Kingdom Hearts xD. I love KH *_*

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!


End file.
